


Castle For Mythical Creatures

by sunglasses_at_night



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, mythical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglasses_at_night/pseuds/sunglasses_at_night
Summary: This is based off a dumb little AU me and a friend came up with after an Overwatch RP using the Hallowen, Christmas and normal skins however this was mainly a myth/hotel AU, but as I was writing this it turned out different than a hotel thing so uh my mistake v-v"





	1. Chapter 1

Lightning lit the sky as rain showered down onto the land that was not far from the kingdom a cold wind suddenly blew by as a creature with ice blue skin was walking on the cobblestone ground leaving behind a trail of ice she stopped and looked over seeing a large castle seeming to be her destination she made a small smirk and continued her walk towards the castle. 

She stopped at the large castle doors and knocked on them causing the area she knocked to leave some frost behind one of the castle doors opened a little revealing a Jiangshi who made a small sigh of relief as if she seems to know this ice creature. 

“Oh, Sombra… It’s just you good.” The female vampire spoke and opened the door fully allowing Sombra to enter.

“Ah, Mei! It’s been what 500 years since we last saw each other?” Sombra exclaimed quickly hugging Mei as she blinked in surprise not expecting the sudden hug.

“Uh, it’s nice to see you too…” She spoke nervously and quickly closed the door after Sombra let her go and looked back watching her walk around the castle staring at the scenery. 

“So, this is the castle of Dr. Jamison Junkenstein? It looks more like a dump than a mad scientist castle,” Sombra commented kicking away some equipment Mei quickly ran up to her and picked up the equipment Sombra kicked and placed it on a shelf.

“Sombra, I should mention that Dr. Junkenstein isn’t here actually I don’t seem to know where he is, but I do know he could be back any day…. Or second,” Mei spoke before a scratching sound was heard followed by a meow Sombra looked over at the door then looked at Mei.

“Is there a cat here?” She asked Mei.

“That would be Hana or D.Va as some of the monsters call her.” Answered Mei who walked towards the door and opened it revealing a black cat with a pink ribbon tied on her tail the cat let out a greeting chirp at Mei and trotted in happily as Mei watched closing the door before the cat suddenly shape-shifted into a girl with cat ears and a cat tail. 

“Ah, I see so she’s a shapeshifter?” Sombra asked.

“You could say that, but honestly if I was a shapeshifter I would be a Werecat though some mistake me for a Therianthropy,” D.Va answered shrugging her shoulders as she sat down happily. 

“I get it,” Sombra said leaning against the wall folding her arms Mei, however, didn’t know what to think of the situation now that there are two creatures here she was worried what would Junkenstein think if he saw strangers in her castle but took a deep breath and exhaled calming herself down. 

“Alright, now that we all met I think it’s about time that we leave...” Mei said walking behind Sombra and gently tried to push her out only to have Sombra walk to D.Va’s side putting one of her hands on her hips.

“Aww come on Mei! We haven’t seen each other for so long!” 

“Yes, I know but...”

“Besides what’s the harm in letting us stay until Junkenstein comes back?” Sombra asked Mei looked down at the floor thinking about it before looked at Sombra.

“Well, I suppose you two can stay here for a while.” She said making Sombra smile and D.Va let out a happy meow turning into her cat form and ran around the castle happily Sombra and Mei watched her go crazy and looked back at each other.

“So, where do I sleep?” Asked Sombra.

“Oh yeah give me a minute,” Mei said and hopped off Sombra watched in confusion watching Mei start hopping off despite seeing her mostly walk a few minutes later she came back with two keys and gave the first key to Sombra.

“This is your room key and the one I have here is for D.Va,” Mei explained.

“Got it also hey... Since your basically a hopping vampire how come I mostly see you walk?” Sombra asked tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, most Jiangshi are known for being hopping vampire’s but unlike most of them I can walk and hop, but I just feel like walking is more easier than hopping plus it’s faster,” Mei explained watching Sombra take the second key planning on giving it to D.Va.

“Ah, okay I see now.” Said Sombra nodded her head in understanding and walked off meanwhile D.Va was in the throne room where a corpse of a famous crusader was seen lying in the throne D.Va didn’t seem to notice the corpse as she was too busy rolling over on the carpet getting her fur all over it Sombra shook her head smirking in amusement watching before stepped over to D.Va and gently nudge her to get her attention. 

D.Va let out a surprised chirp and looked up at Sombra who was holding out the second key.

“Mei gave us two room keys I have the first one and you take this one,” Sombra explained D.Va nodded her head in understanding turning back into her human form taking the second key from Sombra and walked off happily later that night Mei walked into her room carrying a lantern and placed it on a small table next to a creature that was curled up sleeping peacefully.

She gave the creature a small pat on the head smiling a bit before walked over to the window and stared at the night sky seeing the moon shining brightly in its half-quarter phase she rested her arms on the windowsill letting out a small sigh was she stared into space thinking to herself before shook her head and climbed into her bed next to the small table she blew out the small flame in the lantern and drifted off to sleep outside the castle a dragon-like humanoid was staring at the castle her ember eyes glowing in the darkness before stalked off into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i forgot about this sorry! i was distracted by other stuff! ^^;

Nightfall came followed by a bright light from the full moon that shined down on the castle beams of moonlight shined through the window one of them hitting Mei causing her to wake up rubbing her eyes tiredly followed by her letting out a yawn and stretched her arms. She pulled the bed covers off her and sat on the side of the bed giving herself a moment to wake up an ice-colored furry creature trotted up to Mei holding her glasses in its jaws the creature sat down wagging its tail happily.

Mei smiled taking the glasses from the creature placing them on her face. 

“Thank you Snowball,” She said patting the creature’s head happily Snowball let out a happy sounding chirp and looked at Mei happily watching her stand up and stretch letting out another yawn. She opened the door stepping into the hallway the first thing she sees is D.Va in her cat form sitting on the floor licking her paw noticing Mei she quickly turned into her human form.

“Hi, Mei! Slept well?” She asked.

“Yes um… Is it alright if I ask how long were you in the hallway?”

“Oh! I didn’t sleep!” D.Va smiled Mei gave her this confused stare wanting to question on why she didn’t even sleep but shook her head not even bothering to question it began walking down the hallway to the kitchen, Sombra was in the kitchen leaning against the wall with her arms folded seeing this startled Mei.

“Hey,” Sombra simply said watching Mei quickly collect herself.

“H-Hello Sombra, I uh didn’t really expect to see everyone awake so early oh I should mention that we need to close the window blinds in a few hours so the sunlight doesn’t get in-,”

“Already took care of that,” Sombra smirked stepping away from the wall suddenly a loudish knock was heard on the castle doors.

“I’ll get it!” D.Va called skipping happily towards the door’s she opened them seeing a hippogriff in front of her she blinked curiously down at D.Va backing up a bit and tilted her head.

“Greetings I am Orisa I believe this is the castle that is owned by Dr. Junkenstein?” Asked Orisa curiously folding her large eagle-like wings.

“You bet it is! Why? Do you wanna stay here for a while like what me and Sombra are doing?” D.Va asked hearing the question Mei’s eyes widen and ran up quickly.

“I’m terribly sorry, but this isn’t a hotel Dr. Junkenstein is awake for a while I don’t know when he’ll be back I do know that he will not take it kindly seeing that his castle has been turned into a hotel,” Mei explained Orisa nodded her head in understanding.

“Is it alright if I stay for a while though? I’m afraid that one of my wing’s is broken meaning I won’t be able to fly for some time and this was the closest shelter I could find,” Hearing Orisa’s reason to stay at the castle Mei let out a soft sigh.

“Alright, I’ll let you stay here until your wing gets better.”

“Thank you very much,” Orisa dipped her head in respect trotting into the castle D.Va followed after her curiously never seeing a hippogriff before while Mei closed the castle doors and followed the group Sombra didn’t follow them instead she watched with her arms folded she watched the group walk into a room and took one of the lit torches from the wall quickly walking off. She entered the basement lighting some unlit torches once the room was fully lit she saw that there were inventions ideas scattered about, a shelf filled with empty potion bottles and to its opposite was a shelf with filled up potion bottles. 

In the middle, there was a pedestal with a large spell book closed up and a cauldron Sombra did smirking like she always does placing one hand on her hip. 

“Heh, didn’t know that Dr. Junkenstein was interested in potion brewing then again I bet that Witch used this room to make her potions oh well not gonna stop me from looking around.” She spoke to herself and explored the potion room at the end of the room she spotted a door which she opened out of curiosity before her was a archives room that was filled with books and scrolls containing legends, spells, history and myth Sombra whistled out of amazement.

“Well, well, well look like I hit the jackpot didn’t know that Dr. Junkenstein had this either looks like I have time to do some research,” Sombra spoke to herself once again placing the torch on the wall and began grabbing some spell books and scrolls she walked over to a table placing the books and scrolls down on it she was about to open the book before hearing a loud sound of something shattering. 

She ran up the stairs seeing D.Va had knocked over a glass bottle in her cat form Mei was cleaning it up Sombra did found it a little amusing though shaking her head but then she ironically felt a chill up her spine almost as if something… Didn’t feel right as if the castle was being watched by something.

“Are you alright?” Orisa asked tilting her head.

“...Do you guys feel watched?” Sombra asked only to have the three of them shake their heads.

“No why? Is someone watching us?” Mei asked in a confused tone.

“I don’t know it’s just… I feel like something’s not right like… Something is here with us so I am unsure if it’s a ghost though I doubt it or someone is just watching us,” Sombra answered rubbing her shoulder unsurely. Meanwhile, in the castle outskirts, a creature was standing on a tree branch staring at the castle with a red ribbon-like scarf flying about in the wind with red eyes glowing in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> symmetra's finally here skdfhs

A pleasant breeze blew through the meadow in the outskirts of the castle something fast dashed through the meadow though causing the local animals nearby to hide thinking it was a predator the fast creature quickly leaped up and landed on a tree branch. Her tail was wagging with the excitement she took a deep breath smiling enjoying the beautiful view of the meadow. She looked up now noticing the castle in front of her she squinted her eyes wanting to get a good look but it was sort off too far away for her to get a good view.

So she leaped off the tree branch landing on the ground and quickly took off in the blink of an eye meanwhile at the castle the creature was traveling to Mei was in the library part of the castle taking some books off of some shelves while Sombra was seen watching her with her arms folded. 

“Alright, so are you gonna explain to me about the hidden archives that Dr. Junkenstein hides?” She asked Mei blinking her eyes in surprise looking over at Sombra.

“I don’t really know much about it Dr. Junkenstein never really allows me in there but from what I know that’s where he plans his inventions and such don’t know why he could have used this library but hey at least I get to use it,” Mei answered carrying some of the books she took to a table and placed them on it Sombra followed her pulling out a chair sitting down. 

“I’m gonna guess that you're not allowed in it?”

“No, I’m really not even if I was I wouldn’t go in there… Dr. Junkenstein… I’m kind of scared to him he just gives off a very bad aura I’m guessing he got that from hanging around the witch and The Reaper…” Mei answered Sombra’s second questioning while bringing up a name Sombra was very familiar with hearing the name caused Sombra to let out a laugh.

“The Reaper!? Pft he’s nothing to be scared of! I play tricks on him all the time and oh boy his reactions-,” Just before Sombra could finish her sentence another knock on the door was heard Mei facepalmed getting up from the chair she was in and exited the library. Opening the door she blinked seeing the creature as if she recognized her.

“Mei? Is that you love?” The creature asked.

“Tracer…?” 

“You bet it is!” Tracer responded happily her tail wagging Mei quickly stepped aside to allow Tracer in and closed the door once after Tracer walked in looking about noticing Sombra quickly.

“What are you doing here?” Tracer asked her ears folding back in annoyance.

“Mei’s letting me stay here for awhile,” Sombra answered with a smug smile seeming like she has a history with Tracer.

“Oh, I’m guessing you two know each other?”

“She’s a thief! I noticed that she stole some plans from Winston and she also steals from the kingdom!” Tracer growled pointing a finger at Sombra who just simply shrugged.

“Heh, what can I say?” Was all Sombra said Tracer was more enraged her growling turned to snarling luckily Mei was able to calm her down.

“Um… Come on Tracer why don’t I show you around the castle?” Mei said walking off with Tracer down the hallway Sombra watched them go smirking enjoying herself. Tracer and Mei walked down the hallway giving Tracer time to calm down once she finally did she took a deep breath and exhaled.

“Sorry, Mei it’s just I didn’t expect to see her here she makes me so mad sometimes not to mention she’s a thief like I brought up,” Tracer vented.

“It’s alright Tracer I’m quite surprised myself I didn’t know Sombra did those things I just know that she does have quite a history even Junkenstein doesn’t like her a lot.”

“Wait…. This is Junkenstein’s castle?” Tracer asked in shock.

“Um… Yes?” Answered Mei unsurely.

“Mei! Junkenstein’s dangerous! Remember when he tried to attack the kingdom years ago? Why on earth are you staying here with him!?” She asked sounding very concerned for her friend. 

“It’s… It’s a long story one I kind of don’t wanna talk about, but basically, to sum it up I’m kind of in debt to him and that’s about it,” Mei explained nervously rubbing her arm.

“But the good thing is he’s not here and he won’t be back for a while.” She added Tracer let out a sigh of relief hearing that the mad doctor wasn’t around the castle.

“And his monster is with him?” She asked.

“Yep,” Mei answered.

“Does she want to stay here?” Asked D.Va who was watching Tracer looked over at D.Va before looked back at Mei.

“Probably might not love's I will come over to visit though it’s just I don’t wanna be near that thief.” Said Tracer with an unsure look hearing this disappointing answer D.Va made a pouty face after having a tour of the castle Mei walked Tracer to the castle doors since Tracer was ready to leave after seeing enough of the castle.

“Well, it was great seeing you again Tracer.”

“You too Mei.” They both said to each other when Mei opened the castle doors they both backed up in surprise seeing the dragon-like humanoid standing at the door staring at the two of them.

“Is that… The Summoner…?” D.Va asked Mei having followed the two to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stood silent and all stared at each other while the Summoner stared back at everyone almost like she was waiting for someone to speak but no one did the group just stayed deathly silent. She turned her head over to Mei who blinked backing up.

“I would like to have an explanation on why there are strangers in Dr. Junkenstein’s castle Mei you forget just because that scientist and his monster maybe away doesn’t mean that me, the Reaper, the Witch can come here.” She spoke her burning eyes pierced Mei’s heart Mei moved her eyes around nervously trying to come up with a reason.

“Ay! Symmetra! What brings you here?” Sombra spoke only being given a glare by the Symmetra growling this caused Sombra too back up.

“What? You still mad for freezing the Dragon Lands?” She smirked. 

“You could have put us in an enteral winter!” Symmetra shouted before quickly calming herself down and looked back over at Mei.

“I guess since you are allowing strangers into the castle then I would like to stay in here too until Dr. Junkenstein comes back.” She requested placing her hands behind her back, Mei gulped backing up she wanted to say no but was too afraid.

“Well, um… Alright then…” Mei responded.

“Good, thank you,” Symmetra dipped her head walking down the hallway everyone watched her leave then looked back at each other.

“I’m worried now since the Summoner’s here that means the Witch and the Reaper might come here! Mei are you sure you can handle this all by yourself? Because if you want I can stay here and help you,” Tracer asked giving her friend a concerned expression.

“No, no I think I can handle it besides if anything does happen I can always come to you right?” 

“...I guess that’s true alright than just stay safe love,” Tracer waved goodbye and took off running away on all fours into the distance Mei watched her leave and closed the castle doors. Sombra looked at Mei folding her arms.

“Alright this is fine except this is not fine I don’t know what I’m gonna do now that the Summoner’s here!” Mei began to panic pacing back and forth around the room only to be stopped by Sombra grabbing her.

“Mei take a deep breath and relax you can handle this besides you got me, D.Va and Orisa here to help you we’re not scared of that dragon magic user.” Said Sombra trying too calm down Mei.

“But, Sombra! The Summoner is one of Junkenstein’s allies! I don’t know what I’m gonna do! She might tell Dr. Junkenstein-,”

“She won’t trust me I’m pretty sure she has no way of contacting him sure she has a teleporter but the teleporter magic is limited so pretty much she has no way of contacting Dr. Junkenstein everything’s gonna be fine.” Hearing this Mei thankfully began to calm down taking a deep breath and exhaling Sombra let her go seeing that her friend was now calm down. 

“Thank you Sombra… I needed that…”

“Hey, it’s what friends do,” Sombra smiling Mei gave her a small smile before turning around to walk down the hallway when she did she stopped seeing Symmetra summoning small round objects outside of the window. Mei, walked up to her slowly raising one hand tilting her head to the side. 

“What are you doing…?”

“Casting some sentry wards you need to be careful if an intruder tries to sneak into the castle so in the case I am casting the windows with sentry wards,” Symmetra explained walking over to the next window to place down some more sentry wards, D.Va ran up too her side staring up at her like she was planning on asking some questions.

“So…. Can you turn into a dragon?” Was D.Va’s first question.

“No, I can’t turn into the dragon however I was born from the dragon’s fire just like my people,” Symmetra explained casting some sentry wards on the next window. D.Va’s eyes were sparkling in amazement.

“Cool!” D.Va spoke happily Symmetra looked at her silently not saying a word before stepped off Mei watched her go with a concerned expression now being worried that the Witch of the wilds or the Reaper will soon come to the castle.


End file.
